Unexpected
by AgentMica
Summary: A scientist, a demon, and an A.I. team up together to prove that they aren't the failures the UNSC has deemed them to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo series, just my own characters.**

* * *

><p>Skye Driver walked steadily down the hall of the UNSC Military Correctional Unit, with a folder of important documents held tightly under his arm. He was amazed once again of the power of the UNSC, that they could fight a war and still upkeep balance in the societies of the colonies. However, most of the inmates here were rogue soldiers, or failures of the Spartan II program that were too valuable to kill off but too dangerous to let back into the field. One of these failures had caught Skye's interest for his research, and even though it had cost him a copy of his notes to , she was able to get him into underground politics much farther than he thought.<p>

Skye checked in at the front desk and was led into a visiting room, with an iron table bolted down in the middle. He took a seat in a chair and placed his folder down in front of him. He waited for a few minutes, unconsciously straightening his folder out of boredom, before the door opened loudly. Between two muscled guards, was the subject of his interest; Tora Harumen, the White Demon. The guards harshly dropped Tora into the seat opposite of Skye, and then took their positions near the door, keeping a close eye on their inmate.

Tora's bright red eyes were what Skye noticed first, they were stern and calculating, a soldier's eyes. His skin was just a touch darker than his messy white hair. Skye was surprised to see how young Tora looked, although the light stubble across his chin gave away his age. It was amazing to think that he could be one of the last few remaining albinos left in the human race. He now understood why Halsey had had such an interest in him in the beginning.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" came Tora's harsh voice.

Skye smirked slightly, noticing Tora's growing suspicion. He was right in being suspicious; Skye assumed he probably never had any visitors. Opening his folder, Skye pulled out some papers. "Tora Harumen, I assume?"

Tora stayed quiet, his stern glare never leaving his face. Skye took that as a yes and continued reading the form he had. "Tora Harumen, convicted killer of two civilians and a fellow Spartan soldier. Labeled as a failure of the Spartan II project, and nicknamed the White Demon, because of your inability to stay in control of yourself on the battlefield, as well as because of your hair color, I assume. You've been sentenced to be executed at a later date and time."

Skye guessed that the UNSC would choose the date after the war, or everything would be destroyed by the aliens anyway. Tora shifted in his chair, thinking a moment before speaking. "Is that all you wanted? To tell me shit I already know? I'd rather be back in my cell. Can I go now?"

"Not quite. Actually, I'm rather interested in you Tora for some scientific research and experiments I've been conducting…"

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"You heard what I said. Fuck you. And fuck your goddamn research too. You don't know the half of the shit I've been through." Tora spat and glared, his face showing more of his anger.

Skye sighed, he had hoped that this was going to be easier. "I completely understand. You're not the only failure of the Spartan II program sitting at this table."

That took a moment to register for Tora, before completely enraging him. He slammed his cuffed hands on the table. "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS? What are you? A bitch to that fucking cunt Halsey!"

Tora stood up suddenly, his face turning red with anger, while he glared hatefully at Skye. The guards attempted to move toward Tora, but Skye just waved them off. Tora continued, "She takes us away from our families, the only ones who could ever show us love. She trains us to forget them and any feelings we have. She experiments on us when we're little fucking kids, hoping for the best, and trashing all the ones that are useless to her. See all of this!"

Tora waved his cuffed hands around wildly to emphasize what he was saying. "This is all thanks to that fucking bitch. I don't give a damn about this fucking war. I'd rather be on some shitty farm, dying with my family then this shit! And now here you are…What are you, following in that bitch's footsteps? Well I want no part in that!"

Skye just opened his folder, looking through some pages while letting Tora breathe. After finding the paper he wanted, he spoke calmly to Tora. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Skye looked up at Tora seriously. "Either you come with me, out of this shit hole, to where I can get you back onto the field that we've been trained to fight on or… I move your execution date to tomorrow. Your choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the start of my Halo fanfiction, it has a mature warning for Tora's potty mouth. It's a bit short, but I think it's a decent prologue. I'm using Halsey's journal from the pre-order of Halo Reach as canon, so the way A.I.'s are created and project tendril mentioned in the journal will be used in this fanfiction. But if I get any other Halo details wrong please let me know, I'm a bit new to the fandom. Critique is welcome, please tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
